


Heero's Fetish

by CrazyLilAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cheesy, Lemon, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLilAngel/pseuds/CrazyLilAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submitted for the LJ community 1x2_fans Cubicle Love Contest 2007.</p>
<p>Heero has a fetish & sends Duo out to find his kicks for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heero's Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy. And bad. So cheesy & bad that you'll want to hit me with rotten fruit. But it still makes me giggle inside, so i had to post it.

Heero's Fetish

 

The coast is clear.

 

I sneak out of Quatre and Trowa’s office, clutching tight the cylindrical objects I have just claimed as my treasure.

 

I don’t understand why Quat is so anal about hiding them. I mean, I know they’re not something you see every day and they’re not everyone’s ‘thing’, but he could at least share with his friends. It’s not like we’re going to judge him and Trow. In fact, I’d quite happily inform them of the fact that Heero has a fetish for these things, hence my current ‘seek & retrieve’ mission.

 

But, alas, Q is weird, and I slip into the men’s bathroom just in time to avoid him heading towards Une’s office. I make sure to hide my various prizes under my jacket. It wouldn’t do my reputation any good to be seen with them. A quick peek out the door – Blondie is gone and I resume my trek back to my office.

 

I just don’t understand all this secrecy. If it wasn’t for the occasional ‘aromatic’ traces of evidence that we sometimes find on memos and paperwork, we wouldn’t know that Quat and Trow were up to anything like that in their office.

 

Hopefully after this little escapade, they’ll be more lenient and forth-coming. Then I won’t have to sneak around every time Heero wants a kick.

 

I still maintain that it’s easier to buy our own, but Heero has this weird thing about trying stuff out first to see if they’re as good as they seem. He resents spending money on below-par items, especially when they’re items you feel rude about returning once you’ve used them.

 

But I’m back in the safety of our own office now, and I make sure the door is shut and locked.

 

“I got them. Though I don’t see why I have to go find them every time”

 

“Because you’re the stealth expert, and you know I’ll reward you handsomely”

 

That is true. I walk over to where he’s sat behind his desk and straddle him in his chair, after placing my acquisitions carefully on the desk.

 

“Oh yeah, and where exactly is this reward then?”

 

“Right here”

 

And he pulls me down to give me a deep wet kiss. I already feel stirrings below my belt, and I hope he’s planning to give me everything that kiss has promised.

 

With a grunt, he lifts me onto the edge of the desk and starts to undo my trousers and shirt.

 

“In a hurry, are we?”

 

“Do you really think Quatre is going to wait before he comes to reclaim what is rightfully his? He won’t be gone too long,” His hands still, “Unless you’d prefer we do this later?”

 

I glance down at the bulge in my trousers. It’s definitely not disappearing without some release first. I look back at Heero’s face.

 

“No, I can do quick”

 

At which point he pushes me to lie back on the desk, while I make a move on unfastening his trousers. He kisses his way down my chest whilst pulling my trousers and boxers down, before rising up to lean over me.

 

He looks over at our recently-acquired bounty, before picking an orange one up and waving it under my nose. I get a waft of a sickly tangy aroma and I wrinkle my nose up. Obviously, the rightful owner of these objects does not believe in wiping them off after using them.

 

“’Ro, it’s disgusting. Put it down”

 

He sighs, before placing it back down. I can’t muster enough care to feel guilty. It’s his fetish, not mine, and it really does noting for me. I don’t see the attraction in playing with such things.

 

However, looking at his forlorn expression, I do feel a twinge of remorse, and I pull him down to kiss.

 

“Maybe some other time, eh?” (Though, hopefully, not any time soon.)

 

That seems to perk him up, as he starts kissing me senseless, while reaching for the lube and beginning to prep me.

 

After several short moments, his fingers leave me, and I feel a bigger part of him enter me instead.

 

He sets a quick, punishing rhythm, and I’m sure that people in the offices all around us can hear. But I don’t care as I feel pleasure flowing along all my nerves.

 

All too soon, I feel my groin tightening, and I grab ‘Ro and seal my mouth to his. Seconds later, I explode all over our stomachs, and I groan into his mouth.

 

He thrusts a few more times, and then I feel him stiffen and release inside me.

 

While we bask in the after-glow, my brain decides to suddenly start thinking again, and I can do little to control it.

 

“’Ro?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We gotta stop doing this”

 

“What?!”

 

“Not the sex. But the whole borrowing other people’s ‘things’. I don’t want to be involved anymore. If you want them, you go get them. It’s starting to make me feel weird.

 

I mean, I didn’t say anything when I borrowed Rachel’s pastel ones. And Angie’s fluorescent ones _were_ pretty cool.

 

But I draw the line after having to get Quat’s disgusting glittery, scented ones!

 

They’re really not worth all this effort…..they’re just high-lighters ‘Ro!”


End file.
